From Yesterday
by RebecaNara
Summary: Despues de tanto jugar al borde del abismo,Harry Potter finalmente cayo al precipicio,y probó la amarga dulsura de la muerte... Por tu sacrificio, un regalo te sera entregado... ¡Harry! Despierta! Hoy vas a Hogwarts Hermano!.¿qué?.Vamos, mami te espera!
1. Un Final y Un Comienzo

**Hola!! aki estoy de nuevo kon un nuevo fik ke espero ke pegue!! Sorry por no haber aktualizado en los demás, pero es ke pss navidad y año nuevo, ustedes sabes, por cierto... FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO xD. jeje bueno, decidí darme un break en los fics ke no estan teniendo el pegue ke yo kisiera, ya saben, para escribir mejor los kapitulos, hacerlos más interesantes, pero kontinuaré con El Poder De La Luz, ke parece ke si ha gustado xD. Ok, no los entretngo más, pliss leean y reviews!! xD**

**From Yesterday**

**1**

**Un Final y Un Comienzo**

_-¡Avada Kedavra!_

_-¡Crucio!_

_-¡Sectusempra!_

_-¡Stupefy!_

Era lo que se escuchaba en el campo de batalla.

Había muchos heridos y muertos de ambos bandos, la lluvia que comenzaba a caer lavaba la sangre... y las esperanzas de ganar...

Sin embargo, nadie se daba por vencido, estaban dispuestos a morir con tal de conseguir la victoria.

Neville Longbottom apuntaba a Bellatrix Lestrange con la varita y una mirada de odio y determinacóСn que jamás hubiese esperado, mientras esta rogába por su vida, herida y desarmada... Cobarde y demacrada, justo como los padres del chico habían rogado años atras...

-No, por fa.. favor... -Rogaba la mujer. -S.. se q.. que tu, tu no lo harias... -Hincada en el piso, humillada, y sin dignidad. La imponente mujer habia caido, la que fue considerada una de las mas fieles y mejores Mortífagas, la que mereció el honor de haber sido la amante del Señor Oscuro, la mujer cuyo simple nombre hacia temer a los mas despiadados, estába ahora a los pies de un chico de 17 años, un chico que durante años había soñado con ese día...

-Tienes razon. -Dijo Neville con una fría voz. -Yo no lo haria...

Una mirada de alivio se formo en el rostro de Bellatrix, junto con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Oh¡Gracias! gracias... -Decia mientras se inclinaba frente al chico.

-Nisiquiera mereces la muerte... -Sentenció- Hay cosas aún peores... -El terror se apodero de la mujer.

-¡CRUCIO! -Grito Neville y la mujer comenzó a retorcerese de dolor.

Lucius Malfoy yacía en el suelo, muerto por su propio hijo, quien hincado y mal herido, mantenia la cabeza en alto.

-Adiós, padre... -Murmuró.

-¡AVADA KEDAVRA! -GritO Ronald Weasley, y tres mortífagos cayeron muertos. Una gruesa lágrima rodo por su mejilla, al fin había vengado la muerte de su madre a manos de Goyle.

-¡FLAMATE! -Pansy Parkinson gritába de dolor mientras era quemada viva.

-¡Te regreso el favor Parkinson! - Dijo Hermione Granger, apuntando aún a la chica con la varita, en una mano donde visiblemente se veian las cicatrices de horribles quemaduras ascendiendo hasta su brazo cuberto por la túnica roja de la Orden del Fenix.

Pero entre los desgarradores gritos de muerte, se escucho claramente...

-¡AVADA KEDABRA!

Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiese congelado.

Los gritos cesaron, todos dejaron sus peleas para observar el rayo de color verde dirigirse de la varita de Lord Voldemort, hacia el cuerpo de Harry Potter...

El rayo le impactó de lleno en el pecho y lo mando volando hasta caer boca abajo en el suelo...

Un silencio sepulcral se cernio entre todos al ver al "Niño que Vivió" inherte en el suelo...

-No... -Se escuchó el murmullo de una pelirroja de ojos azules que negába con la cabeza al ver a su amado pelinegro muerto...

Una castaña se aferro al Pelirrojo que llorába mientras la abrazába...

Un rubio mirába con los ojos muy abiertos morir la esperanza de todo el mundo, sin poder creerselo...

De pronto, una tetrica riza se escucho retumbar por todo el lugar.

-¡JAJAJAJA! -Rió Lord Voldemort - ¡QUE ESTE DÍA SEA CONOCIDO COMO EL DÍA EN QUE EL LORD DE LAS TINIEBLAS FINALMENTE VENCIO AL ELEGIDO!

Los aplausos y aclamaciones no se hicieron esperar por parte de sus seguidores, y los sollozos y lamentos por parte del lado de la luz...

No se querían dar por vencidos, pero no podian hacer más que agachar la cabeza al verse derrotados. Podrían vencer ellos solos a la mayoría de los mortifagos, pero nunca al Señor Tenebroso, y entonces conseguiría más seguidores, y todo sería peor que ahora...

-M.. Más bien di.. diría que est.. te día será conocido c.. como... -Los aplausos y vitores cesarón, y todos voltaron a ver donde yacia el cuerpo de Harry Potter... Quien se levantába con dificultad.

-No puede ser... Murmuró el Señor Oscuro.

Una sonrísa se formo en todos los del bando de la luz, y ahora corrián lagrimas de alegria en el rostro de Ginny Weasley.

-¡MAS BIEN DIRÍA QUE ESTE DÍA SERA CONOCIDO COMO EL DÍA DE LA CAIDA DE TOM RIDDLE! -Gritó Harry Potter al ponerse completamente de pie.

Una vez más había sobrevivido a la maldición ascesina por parte del señor tenebroso.

-¡MORTI CRIM!

Una luz blanca se formó en la punta de la varíta de Harry Potter, y un rayo brillante impactó directo en Lord Voldemort.

Los mortífagos cayeron déblies al suelo, como si al caer el Señor Tenebroso, ellos perdieran su mágia... Mágia que desde que aceptaron su marca, le habían entregado...

El cuerpo de Tom Riddle cayó inherte al suelo, sin vida...

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en los labios de Harry.

Nuevos aplausos y vitores se escucharon. ¡El señor oscuro había caido!

Ginny corrio a abrazar al pelinegro.

-¡Lo hiciste Harry! -Decia la chica dando saltos de alegria hasta llegar al muchacho. -¡Lo venciste!

Lo abrazó fuertemente, pero en vez de sentir un abrazo de vuelta, escucho un quejido por parte del chico, haci que se separó de el para ver que estába mal.

Harry tenia una mano presionando su pecho, como si sintiera mucho dolor.

-¿Harry...? -Preguntó Ron acercandose.

Los aplausos poco a poco fueron apagandose.

-¿¡Qué sucede Harry?! -Dijo preocupada Hermione. Los demas se empezaron a dar cuenta de que algo andába mal.

Harry se quitó la mano de pecho, y les dejo ver algo que los dejo helados...

Tenia la mano llena de sangre, y una profunda herida donde había impactado la maldición.

-¡HARRY! -Gritó Ginny.

El chico la miró y sonrío. Pero comenzó a ver borroso...

No podía enfocar nada, se sentía mareado y debil...

Pronto sintió como caía al suelo, pero no sintio dolor algúno...

Escuchába leves murmullos, y lo que parecían siluetas acercandose a el...

Sabía que moriría, pero tenia el consuelo de que había cumplido su misión...

Comenzó a sumirse en una profunda oscuridad, en un silencio ensordecedor...

Alcanó a escuchar una última cosa antes de que su vida escapará por completo...

-Te amo Harry... te amo... te amo...

Una enceguecedora blancura lo rodeába, sabía que había muerto,pero no tenía ida de donde estába¿Acaso sería este el cielo?

_Harry... Harry..._

Se escuchabá una hermoza voz que parecía no venir de ningun lugar.

-¿Ehh..? -Preguntó confundido -¿D.. Donde estoy?

_estas donde debes estar..._

-¿P..Pero donde es eso..? -Estabá cada vez más confundido. -Recuerdo que morí, pero...

_jajaja..._

Una delicada riza se escucho, fue como si algunas mujeres rieran al mismo tiempo

_Estas en Alaz, Harry..._

Le respondio una voz diferente, pero igual de hermoza.

-¿Alaz?... -Preguntó -¿pero quien eres tu?

_Nosotras somos las siete ninfas..._

Contestaron al mismo tiempo.

Entonces Harry vio aparecer frente a el a siete mujeres, con una belleza incomparable.

Cada una tenia un hermozo vestido, con partes largas y partes cortas en la misma falda, un solo tirante en un hombro, llenos de hermosas flores hechas de joyas, y con tiras de oro y plata desde el tirante del hombro descendiedno hasta una de sus piernas, formando caprichosas figuras aqui y alla.

Cada vestido era de un color diferente. Verde, azul claro, azul ocuro, morado, rojo, blanco y amarillo.

tenian una especie de tatuaje en una mejilla, del color de sus vestidos, pero más brillante. Parecían ramificaciones curvandose en las puntas... simplemente eran de una única belleza.

_Harry..._

Se escucharon sus voces al mismo tiempo, pero ellas no movian sus labios.

El chico las mirába espectante.

_Has tenido muchos obstaculos en tu camino..._

_Sin embargo los has vencido..._

_Has cumplido la profecia..._

_Has seguido tu destino hasta el final..._

_Te sacrificaste por el bien de los demas..._

_Has salvado al mundo, Harry..._

El chico las mirába sorprendido.

_Por eso te estamos agradeciadas..._

_Y por eso, te daremos la oportunidad de reescribir tu historia..._

_De enmendar tus herrores..._

_De salvar muchas vidas..._

-¿Qué?... -Harry no entendia que le querian decir.

_Te devolveremos tú vida, Harry..._

_Podras volver a comenzar..._

Harry abrió mucho los ojos y en su rostro se formó una amplia sonrisa.

_Pero si aceptas..._

_Tendras que volver a pelear..._

_Lo vas a volver a enfrentar..._

_Solo una vez más..._

_¿Aceptas, Harry?..._

Podría salvar las vidas de muchos de sus amigos, la vida de la Señora Weasley, la de Cedric, la de Dumbledore... No lo pensó dos veces, sufriría de nuevo a causa de sus tíos y la muerte de sus padres, pero salvaría la vida de muchos más.

-Acepto -Dijo el chico con voz firme.

Las siete ninfas, que se mantenian impacibles hasta ahora, le sonrieron...

_Buena elección, Harry..._

_Pero esta vez será diferente..._

_Y no hay vuelta atraz..._

-Harry las miró interrogante.

_Por cumplir tu destino, se te devuelve la vida..._

_Por tu sacrificio, un regalo te será entregado..._

Harry no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más, las ninfas desaparecieron lentamente y...

-¡Harry¡Harry despierta¡Hoy vas a Hogwarts¡Hoy vas a Hogwarts!

Harry se despertó de pronto, al sentir a alguien brincando sobre el. Abrio los ojos para encontrarse con una niña de unos diez años saltando sobre su cama.

Tenia el cabello de color negro azabache, largo hasta los hombros, y unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda.

-¡Vamos¡Arriba! -Decia la niña.

-¿Qué?... -Harry no reaccionába, estába en shok.

La pequeña dio un último salto y se dejo caer sobre el estomago de Harry, sacandole el aire.

-Mamí dice que ya te levantes. -Dijo con una encantadora sonriza, sin duda heredada de James Potter.

¡JAMES POTTER!

¡MAMÍ!

Harry caía en cuenta ahora, sabía quien era esa niña...

¡Era Issy! Su.. su hermanita...

Harry tenia los ojos deshorbitados. Recordába perfectamente todo sobre su vida, recordába a los Dursley, cuando se entero de que era un mago, su primer día en Hogwarts, a Ron y a Hermione, recordába la batalla final y... y haber muerto...

¡Las siete ninfas!

_Por cumplir tu desino, se te devuelve la vida..._

_Por tu sacrificio, un regalo te será entregado..._

¡El regalo!

¡Ella era el regalo!

-¿Harry?.. -Preguntó la niña con una ceja lazada al ver la actitud de su hermano

Harry regresó a la realidad. Miro a su hermana unos segundo y la abrazó sorprendiendo a la niña.

-¡AA! -Grito la pequeña- Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla -¡WAKALA¡NO ME BABEES!

Harry rio ante eso y la volvio a abrazar mas fuerte, lo cual causo la risa de la niña.

-Ok, ok, ya entendi, jijiji -Dijo riendo. -Me quieres, me quieres¡pero no me apachurres!

Harry rio y la solto.

-jijiji, mamí dice que ya bajes. -Dijo saltando de la cama, antes de que su harmano sufriera otro ataque de ternura.

¿Mami? pensó Harry. ¡Osea que tambien su madre estába viva!

-Oye... -Dijo la pequeña, trayendolo a la realidad nuevamente.

Harry la miró, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la niña le devolvio el beso en la mejilla.

-Tambien te quiero... ¡Pero no le digas Ginny que te lo dije! -y salió corriendo dando saltitos y canturreando "Harry va a Hogwart... Harry va a Hogwarts..."

¿Ginny?...

Si, ahora lo recordaba, su hermanita y Ginny eran amigas, jugában a las muñecas juntas y todo lo que hacen las niñas...

De hecho, ahora que mirába bien su habitación, se dio cuenta de que no solo recordába su vida pasada, sino tambien su vida actual...

Las paredes estában pintadas de azul, y la puerta era blanca y tenía escrito Harry Potter (N/A: Como las letras de la portada del libro xD) en letras doradas.

Recordába que tenia cinco años, y estába ayudando a sus padres a pintarla de azul claro, a un azul más oscuro, y que terminaron con más pintura encima que las paredes. Tambien recordába que su abuelo paterno, Andrew Potter, le había regalado las letras de su puerta cuando terminaron de redecorar la habitación.

Había posters de los Chudley Cannons pegados en las paredes. Adorába a ese equipo, al igual que su amigo Ron... ¡Ron!

Lo conocia desde siempre, recordába perfectamente cuando ambos comenzaron a hacer mágia accidental, y que habían hecho estallar el pudin de cereza de su mamá...

Volteo a ver su mesita de noche en busca de sus anteojos, y vio una foto de los dos, con la cara pintada de naranja, con dos "C" negras en la frente. Su padre los había llevado a ver el primer partido de temporada de los Chudley Cannons el año pasado.

Se puso los lentes y miro al techo. Había pintados en el techo planetas y estrellas que brillában y se movian en la oscuridad.

Recordába que le dába miedo la oscuridad cuando era pequeño, y su padre le había ayudado a ponerlas, y le había prometido que cuando el no estubiera, las estrellas cuidarían de el...

-Pensé que tu madre había enviado a Issy por tí -Dijo un hombre que estába recargado observandolo desde la puerta.

-¡Papá! -Dijo Harry, y corrio a abrazarlo.

El hombre lo recibió sorprendido, sin embargo, correspondió el abrazó.

Harry se separo de el sin dejar de abrazarlo, para verlo a la cara era cierto, era identico a el, exepto por los ojos, eran los de su madre ¡Ya quería verla!

Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla

-Hey... ¿Qué pasa? -Su pade se arrodillo para estar más a su altura y secó la lágima de Harry con la mano.

-N.. Nada... -Dijo Harry mirandolo.

-Vamos, sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿Cierto?

Harry asintio con la cabeza.

-Es que... es que he tenido un horrible sueño... -Sabía bien que no había sido un sueño, pero prefería creer que si...

-¿Y de que ha tratado? -Le dijo su padre. -El chico agachó la cabeza. -Vamos, te sentirías mejor si me lo contaras?

Harry volvió a asentir.

-Bien, pues aqui estoy, puedes decirmelo.

Harry respiró hondo.

-Soñé que... que tu y mamá habían muerto... que Voldemort los había matado y... y que yo tenia que vivir conel Tío Vernon y la Tía Petunia, y dormia en la alacena y Dudley me golpeaba y nadie me quería... -Otra lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Su padre se veia un poco sorprendido, pero escuchába atento. Hárry sabía que la guerra si había existido, y que Voldemort si había intentado matarlo, sabía que tenia la cicaatriz...

-Y qué yo no sabМa que era un mago, hasta que entré a Hogwarts, y que tuve que enfrentarme a Voldemort cada año y... y al final... en la batalla final... yo...

-¿Y que paso entonces?

-Y yo lo mate... y tambien yo morí...

Nuevas lagrimas suracaban su rostro, y su padre lo abrazo.

-Harry... Recuerda lo que te prometí, nunca te dejaré solo, siemrpe estare contigo, y si algún día ya no estoy en este mundo, recuerda que desde las estrellas te estré cuidando, sólo mira al cielo y ahi estaré...

-Pero... ¿Y cuando es de día?

-Harry, las estrellas, aunque no las puedas ver, siempre estan ahí, al igual que mamá y yo, siemre estaremos contigo... - Y siempre lo estuvieron, pensó Harry.

Harry se abrazó fuertemente de su padre y sonrio. Había soñado demasiado con esto, y ahora, se hacia realidad.

-Vamos, se hace tarde, tu mamá nos está esperando.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y camino junto a su padre hacia la cocina.

Antes de llegar a als escaleras, se escuchó como algo caia y a Issy gritar. James fue corriendo a al habitación de la niña para ver que había pasado y Harry continuo solo, perdido en sus pensamenitos.

Paso frente a una espejo y se detuvo al observarse...

No se vaia igual que cuando vivió con sus tíos, ahora era un poco más alto y no tan flaco.

Continuo camninando y bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina.

Y ahí la vio...

Era hermosa, justo como le habían dicho que era...

-Buenos días cariño¿Emocionado por tu primer día de escuela? -Le pregunto mirandolo con sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda.

Harry no respondio, más lagrimas acudieron a sus ojos y corrio a abrazarla.

Lily lo abrazó, y estába a punto de preguntar que pasaba cuando James entro a la cocina cargando a una llorosa Issy.

-¿Qué pasó? -Preguntó viendo a la niña acurrucada en los brazos de su padre, aún llorando en silencio.

-Le cayó savia de Roble Rojo en las manos -Dijo James sentando a la niña en una silla.

Harry se acerco a verla y se dio cuenta de que tenia las manitas rojas y con quemaduras...

Entonces recordó a Hermione...

Flash Back

-¡Ron¡Detras de ti! -Gritó Harry.

El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo de bloquear un hechizo y paralizar a un Mortífago.

-¡JAJA¡Gracias Hema... ¡HERMIONE! -Ron miro asustado lo que estába pasando.

-¡Flamate! -Grito Pansy Parkinson y el hechizo le dio en el brazo a la castaña.

-¡AAAAA! -Grito tirandose de rodillas al suelo sin poder apagar el fuego que quemába su brazo.

Ron se quitó de encima a dos Mortífagos, pero los tres que quedában se fueron contra el.

-¡Harry¡Haz Algo! -Le grito Ron.

Harry corrio hacia Hermione y Parkinson se desaparecio al verlo venir.

No tenia idea de que hacer, su amiga llorába y gritába sin poder hacer nada.

Conjurába agua, pero no podía apagar el fuego, entonces se le ocurrio llamar a Fawkes.

-¡Fawkes! -Gritó el pelinegro y un hermoso fenix aparecio frente a ellos. Instintivamente el animal supo que hacer, derramó algunas lágrimas sobre el brazo de Hermione y logro que el fuego se apagara, sin embargo, este ya habia dejado su marca...

Fin del Flash Back.

- Issabel Potter¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no juegues con mis ingredientes de pociones? -Le dijo su madre mientras revisába sus manos.

La niña comenzó a llorar nuevametne.

-Ten -Dijo James tendiendole a su esposa una botellita de cristal, con un líquido adentro.

-Tranquila- Le dijo Harry a su hermana mientras su madre vertía el liquido en sus manos

-Lágrimas de Fenix... -Murmuró Harry.

-¿Como supiste? -Le preguntó James

-Eee... -Harry recordó algo. -El profesor Dumbledore me regaló una botellita de lágrimas de fenix en mi cumpleaños, me dijo que eran curativas y que sanában casí cualquier herida.

-Bien... -Dijo James. -Vayan a vestirse, se nos hace tarde.

Harry e Issy salieron de la cocina.

James tenia una mirada seria.

-Me preocupa Harry... -Dijo.

-¿Por qué?

-Hace rato entre a su habitación y estába muy pensativo y cuando noto que estába ahi corrio a abrazarme llorando. -Le dijo a su esposa.

-Si... hizo lo mismo conmigo. ¿Sabes que pasa?

-Me dijo que había tenido un mal sueño.

-¿Si¿Y de que se tratába?

-Básicamente, de que tu y yo habíamos sido asecinados por Voldemort y el no sabía que era mago hasta que ento a Hogwarts, y tu hermana lo maltratába.

-¿Qué?

-Lo se, es extraño, pero... Lily, las cosas que me dijo... era como si realmetne lo hubiese vivido... -Dijo preocupado.

-Pero fue tan sólouna pesadilla...

-Menciono una batalla final donde el matába a Voldemort y y tambien el moía

-¿Crees que tenga el don de ver... cosas?

-Osea ¿El futuro? -Dijo James con una ceja alzada, sabía que Lily no creia en esas cosas, decía que era muy inexacto.

-Ja-ja muy gracioso. Mejor vamonos ya, es tarde...

-Si, le espera un largo día a Harry, hablaremos de esto después...

N/A: Y bien?! ke lñes parecio? jeje espero ke les haya gustado dejen reviews pliss y si kieren, los pueden dirigir a los personajes, y ellos responden xD

Besos

RebecaNara


	2. ¡No de nuevo!

2

-¡James! ¡Debes poner las direccionales al dar la vuelta!

-¿Las qué?

-¡La palanca junto al volante!

-¿Esta?

-¡NO! ¡Esos son los parabrisas! ¡Cuidado con ese gato!

-¿Cuál gato?

-¡El que acabas de atropellar!

-Yo no vi ningún gato

-¡James! ¡Vuelve a ponerte los lentes!

-¿Qué? No puedo, ¿No ves que me veo mejor con gafas oscuras?

-¡James! ¡Tienes el alto!

-¿Cuál alto?

-¡Potter!

-¿Qué?

-¡¿No escuchas la sirena!? ¡Además de ciego, sordo! ¡Detente ahora!

-¿Sirenas? No hay ningún lago cerca

-¡James, detén el auto ahora!

-¿Por qué? Se nos hará tarde

-¡JAMES POTTER! ¡DETEN EL MALDITO AUTO AHORA MISMO!

-Uuuh… -Dijeron Harry e Issy al mismo tiempo, divertidos por la discusión de sus padres, siempre era lo mismo cuando salían a lo muggle. Su padre insistía en conducir, su madre se negaba, su padre ponía los ojitos de cachorro marca "Potter" y luego algún policía los detenía.

James detuvo el auto a regañadientes. Y segundos después un oficial de policía se bajaba de su patrulla, con la mano "discretamente" puesta sobre su arma, por si acaso…

-¿Algún problema, oficial? –Preguntó con una gran sonrisa. –Siempre había querido decir eso –Le murmuro a una muy exasperada Lily. Harry e Issy no ocultaban su diversión por la situación. Aun recordaban el día que su padre se zafó de una multa, y le dijo al policía "Hasta la vista, baby" Y tuvo que pasar un día en la comisaría porque pensaron que estaba 

bajo las influencias del alcohol, y claro, Lily lo dejo ahí hasta que los oficiales no aguantaron mas sus gritos de "¡soy inocente!"

-Veamos, -dijo el corpulento, y calvo, policía –Provocó una colisión al dar una vuelta prohibida sin direccionales, atropello a un gato y a la dueña casi le dio un infarto, ¡ah! Y se paso una luz roja, ¿Me olvido de algo?

Lily estaba que echaba humo, James con su misma sonrisa, y Harry e Issy intentando contener la risa.

-No es mi culpa que se haya atravesado el gato. –Replico James.

-Su licencia –No era una pregunta.

-¿Mi qué?

-Su licencia, señor.

-Eomm…

-Baje del auto, por favor.

-¿Por qué?

-Señor, por favor, baje del vehículo con las manos sobre la cabeza.

-Ya, ya –Dijo James, ya no tan divertido al ver que el oficial había sacado su pistola.

Bajo del auto con las manos sobre la cabeza y el policía lo hizo recargarse en la camioneta.

-Separe las piernas.

-¡¿Qué!? –Los ojos de James se abrieron desmesuradamente ¿Qué clase de pervertido era ese? ¡Había niños en el auto, por Merlín!

-James… -Le susurro Lily, aun enojada. – ¡Solo hazlo! – y James la obedeció.

El oficial comenzó a registrarlo, cosa que no le agrado mucho al pelinegro.

-¡Ea, ea! Cuidadito, si no compra no toque.

-¡James! ¡Pedazo de idiota…! –comenzó Lily.

-Señora, baje del auto, por favor.

-¡¿Disculpe!?

-Baje con las manos sobre la cabeza –Ordenó el oficial. –Y usted –Dirigiéndose a James. –Recuéstese en el suelo, manos sobre la cabeza, no intente nada.

-¡No! –Protestó. – ¿Ya vio el traje que llevo? ¡Es un Armani!

-A-Ba-Jo- dijo el policía, separando la palabra en silabas, en lo que pretendía fuera un tono 

peligroso.

A regañadientes, James se tiro al suelo con su caro traje y una pistola en la nuca.

-Baje del auto y venga aquí con las manos en la cabeza. –Le ordenó de nuevo a Lily. A Harry esto ya no le parecía gracioso, y estaba seguro que Issy estaba a punto de llorar.

Hizo que Lily se tirara al suelo junto a James, no sin antes haberla registrado a pesar de las quejas de James. El oficial confiscó las varitas, a pesar de no saber que eran.

-Maldita sea… -Murmuro James. –ahora sí que la arme…

-No te culpes ahora, piensa en cómo sacarnos de esta, yo te culpare más tarde –Le respondió Lily, preocupada por sus hijos.

-Tenemos un 33.12 solicito un 23.14 para proceder con un 15.20 en intento de 40.71 –Dijo el oficial en su radio.

Abrió la puerta trasera de la camioneta, donde estaban Harry e Issy, esta última comenzó a llorar, mientras Harry mantenía una expresión seria.

-Y un 15.14, manden al 7.20 para un 4.80 –Terminó de decir.

Sin apartar el arma de James y Lily, tomó la mano de la niña para sacarla del auto.

-¡Mamá! –Gritó la pequeña. Harry la tomó del otro brazo para evitar que la sacara de la camioneta.

-¡Suelta a mi hija, maldito pelón! –Gritó James desde el suelo.

-¡Silencio! –Gritó el oficial. Volvió a tomar el radio y dijo. –confirmado, tengo a los niños, los Potter están sometidos, espero instrucciones.

James pareció comprender, ese no era un policía… Se levantó rápidamente, le habían quitado la varita, pero aun tenia los puños si era necesario. Lily se levanto también.

-¡Suéltala! –Gritó James acercándose… gran error.

Se escucho un fuerte estruendo y James Potter cayó de espaldas en el pavimento.

-¡James! –Gritó Lily arrodillándose a su lado.

-¡Mierda! –Dijo James agarrándose el costado derecho, donde había impactado la bala.

El "Oficial" guardó el arma y sacó su propia varita. Para apuntar a Lily, al parecer, un James herido y dos niños no representaban ninguna amenaza para el.

-¡¿Quién eres y que quieres!? –Le gritó Lily, luchando contra las lágrimas. -¡Te daremos lo que quieras, pero deja a mis hijos!

_¡Tómame a mí, mátame a mí, pero no le hagas daño a Harry!..._



El agarre de Harry en torno al brazo de su hermana se hizo más fuerte.

-Hay cosas más importantes que el dinero, sangre sucia… -Le espetó el hombre, sin soltar la mano de la niña, pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima a James y Lily.

Al principio habían pensado que esto sería otra ridiculez policiaca protagonizada por James y su desenfrenada manera de conducir, habían dejado que fuera muy lejos pensando que era un simple oficial de policía muggle, ni siquiera les había preocupado tanto el hecho de que les quitara las varitas, unos cuantos billetes de la cartera de James los haría recuperarlas, y en todo caso, Harry aun tenia la suya, muy bien podía lanzar un sencillo _confundus_, después de todo, ya lo había usado una vez en James, y el e Issy comieron chocolates en vez de cenar…

Pero esto se les había salido de las manos… ¡Eran aurores, por Merlín! Seguro que después de esto, no volverían a burlarse de Moody y su "alerta permanente", claro, si salían de esto…

James intentó levantarse, pero aquel hombre desconocido le apunto con la varita y una perturbante sonrisa torcida.

-_Avad…_ -Ni siquiera alcanzó a terminar la primera palabra del hechizo.

Harry le saltó en la espalda y cerro sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de su cuello.

-¡Argh! ¡Maldito niño! ¡Quítate de encima! –Comenzó a forcejear para quitarse a Harry de encima, al parecer, la fuerza de un niño de once años no era suficiente para asfixiar a alguien con diez centímetros de cuello de más.

Al fin logró soltar los brazos de Harry y lo arrojó al suelo, junto a Lily.

-¡Harry! –Gritó Issy

-¡Corre! –Le gritó su hermano.

La niña se bajó del auto, pero antes de que diera si quiera un paso, el hombre ya la tenía agarrada por el brazo de nuevo.

-¡Suéltala! –le ordenó Harry. Los vidrios de la camioneta comenzaron a vibrar y algunas pequeñas piedras del suelo se empezaron a elevar unos centímetros. Estaban en una simple avenida no muy transitada, para su mala o buena suerte, no había muggles cerca.

Aquel hombre soltó una risotada sobre el llanto de la niña y los gritos de impotencia de James, y dirigió su varita hacia Harry.

-¡NO! –Gritó Lily abalanzándose sobre su hijo, para protegerlo.

-_Avada Keda… _-Los recuerdos se revivieron mejor que nunca en la mente de Harry.

Flash Back

_-¡Apártate niña tonta!_

_-¡NO! –Gritó Lily interponiéndose entre Harry y Voldemort_

_-¡Avada Kedavra!_

_Y frente a él caía el inerte cuerpo de su madre, pero en su inocencia no lo había entendido, pensaba que era un juego, que ella se levantaría y diría "¡Buu!" y luego le diría a aquel hombre horrible que se fuera._

_Pero ni su madre se levantó, ni aquel hombre se fue…_

Fin del Flash Back

Y ese recuerdo lo perseguiría el resto de su vida, el cómo su madre moría frente a él, por protegerlo, y el vivía…

Justo como estaba pasando ahora…

Y él no lo permitiría, no importaba que tuviera que hacer, pero la historia no se repetiría, no otra vez…

-_¡Sectusempra!-_ Gritó Harry con la varita en la mano, viendo por encima del hombro de su madre. Irónico… el primer hechizo que hacía con su varita… "Supongo que acabo de corromper su inocencia" Pensó Harry amargamente.

-¡AAA! –Gritó su hermana, al ver caer a aquel hombre sangrando frente a ella.

-¡Harry! –Lily no acababa de entender que había pasado. Un segundo y ella intentaba proteger a su hijo de una inminente muerte, y al siguiente, su pequeño de once años lanzaba una maldición… mágia oscura…

_Actúa, Harry… Se convincente… Debes ser un niño asustado ahora…_

Las voces de las siete ninfas de Alaz resonaron en su cabeza, debía hacerles caso.

-¿Q… qué fue… eso? –Dijo el niño mientras soltaba su varita con una mano temblorosa. Tantos años de entrenamiento le habían ayudado a convertirse en un buen actor, así debía ser si quieras sobrevivir a una guerra, y ahora mientras protagonizaba la actuación de su vida, su mente maquinaba una buena escusa para que un niño de once años conociera un hechizo de magia negra tan complicado, y más aun, que lo hubiese realizado a la perfección en el primer intento.

Lily pareció reaccionar, y se levantó rápidamente para quitarle sus varitas al hombre que se convulsionaba en el suelo.

-¡Papi! –Issy se dejo caer junto a su padre, quien se desangraba en el suelo.

-¡Papá! –Harry quedó horrorizado al ver la cantidad de sangre que se esparcía por el pavimento, no que nunca hubiese visto tanta sangre en su vida, pero era la de su padre…-¡Papá! ¿Estás bien? Pero que pregunta… -Se golpeo la frente con la mano. No tenia que fingir mucho, por alguna razón, si se sentía como un niño asustado.



-Tranquilo, campeón, estoy bien, de peores he salido. –Aunque Harry lo dudaba, si, siendo Auror estabas en peligro constantemente, pero una bala es una bala…

-James, cariño, ¿Cómo te sientes? –Le preguntó Lily preocupada, arrodillándose junto a él.

-Mejor que nun... Argh –Intentó levantarse, pero desistió cuando el punzante dolor del costado aumento con el movimiento.

-Demonios… -Murmuró Lily -¿Cómo era ese hechizo curativo que Madame Pomfrey utilizó cuando caíste desde la torre de Griffindor?

-¡NO! Argh… -Harry miro a su padre extrañado por la reacción, su madre solo intentaba recordar un hechizo curativo. –No, Lily, quisiera tener posibilidades de sobrevivir, no te ofendas cariño, pero Argh… tus habilidades curativas…

-Lo sé, lo sé, demonios…- Volvió a murmurar –No puedo aparecerme contigo y los niños…

-¡Esperen! –dijo Harry, se metió a la camioneta a revolver entre su baúl. Al final, encontró la botellita con las lágrimas de fénix y se las entrego a su madre.

-¿Crees que funcionen? –Le preguntó preocupado a su madre.

-Es posible…

-No creo –Respondió James.

-¿Por qué? –Lily ya había destapado la botella.

-Argh –James se sentó con dificultad –La bala entro, pero…

-¡Oh dios mío! ¡James!

-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué!? –Harry se estaba dejando llevar por el pánico. Perdió a su padre una vez, no quería que volviera a pasar.

Harry miro la espalda de su padre, y se dio cuenta de ke no había ninguna herida. Eso solo podía significar, que la bala no había salido…


End file.
